He wasn't there
by ZombieReader74
Summary: The Reporter has awoken in a strange land that was also touched by the Virus.


He Wasn't There

The Hyrulian Zombie War

The Charred Forest, The First Hyrulian Empire

**I met with the former Princess Zelda in a tree house in the former Kokiri Village.**

**Why are we here?**

This was where the Hero of Time was trained. If only he came…if only. The Hero and his decedents were always there, before all of this happened. ***She Sighs***

**Zelda, can you tell me how you survived?**

Ok, it all started a decade ago when the Gerudo of the Desert started reporting increased Zombie attacks. The current Hero went to investigate but never returned. After a week of the pleading for aid in their plight my father, the King, sent in the Army.

**Is that when the Battle of Sands began?**

Yes, and it shook my father and his kingdom to its core. 2/3 of the Army, gone in a span of 30 minuets. For a month he hid away in the Temple of Time and left the other people to fend for themselves. When he finally did come to his senses he ordered our Family and the Royal Guard into the Temple and closed it, and in effect the city, to any outsiders.

**Is that started the Brothers War?**

Yes, when the others found out that the King had abandoned them they took it upon themselves to claim what they wanted, or needed. Now the War was not one war, but a combination of wars. There was the Zorian- Goron Resource War, the Kokori- Zorian War to Keep the Peace, the Goron Civil War when the three Goron families fought each other for control of the Rock Mines, the Kokori-Deku War for the Forest where the Kokori fought the Deku Tree for control of the Forest, the Lon-Lon Independence War that established Lon Lon Ranch as a country, and the Kakoriko War to Restore Order. The list goes on and on. And it all ended after the Goron sacked Castle Town, scattered the populace, and declared the Kingdom of Hyrule to be defunct.

**Tell me about the Battle for Hyrule.**

After the Goron Civil War the Hak Family appeared to be victorious, and when the Regent of Hyrule, Gannon.

**Wait, Gannon was regent?**

Yes, he assumed control of the Army on my fathers' behalf after he fled to the Temple. Gannon was a horrible man, but he knew how to talk and his speeches rallied Castle Town under his banner. My father had no choice; any different decision would end in Gannon forcibly taking over.

**Ok, please continue.**

Gannon demanded the Hak surrender or face the consequences, and the Zombies killed the messenger. One misunderstanding led to another and soon the two were at war. The Gorons decimated the Army and besieged Castle Town. The boulder throwers broke the walls and the rest poured in. Gannon fled into the countryside and was almost never seen again.

**Almost?**

I'm getting to that. Now the Gorons were causing quite a ruckus so my father opened up the temple to stop them, he was a brave but foolish man. The Gorons turned him into a red mush in short time. Afterword Hak Hak, the Emperor of the Gorons annexed Hyrule, but didn't get much. By the time the Gorons destroyed Castle Town, the Zeds were already roaming across the Great Plain, stripping the countryside of all life. When Hak learned of this he sealed Death Mountain with a collection of all the races to wait out the storm. Gannon on the other hand was deep in Zombie infested territory planning to return to the throne. Within a month the entirety of Hyrule fell to the Zombie Hordes.

**So how did you survive the Waiting Period, being stuck in the Temple?**

My mother and I were not in the temple that you know, my mother and I were deep in the temple where the Sword of Time was before the Hero disappeared with it. The room was sound proof so we were spared the psychological warfare of constant zombie moans. My mother and I prayed everyday to be lifted to the gods and they responded with killing my mother. Two or so months in my mother caught the Zombie disease and I watched as she beat her head against the wall for days until finally there was a smash of bone, and she collapsed. I didn't weep, I just stood and watched her body and waited for it to move. When it didn't I prayed for salvation so they froze me in time.

**Do you know how the others survived?**

After the War the Gorons composed an official report on the state of the Empire before, during and after the War. It was a thousand pages of technical words and phrases, but horrifying all the same. The Gerudo were completely gone, destroyed under the rotting jackboot of Zombie aggression, as were the fairies. The Zora were able to scrape by in Lake Hylia by hiding in the Water Temple. The Kokori and the Great Deku Tree were destroyed in the war over the forest and with the Zora. The Goron came out on top with an almost 79% survival rate. They had an unlimited amount of food and protection. The Hyrulians were all gone, I am the last one and unless I have Hyrulian children our race ends with me. The Kakoriko Village was rendered uninhabitable due to the poison seeping into the ground from our tomb.

**So why did the Goron burn the Lost Woods?**

Once they started taking back the Empire they found that there were two problems with cleaning out the Lost Woods (1) it was easy to get lost in it such as the name suggests. (2) There were millions of Zeds in the forest and it would take years to even partially clean. Hak Hak consulted with the gods and they actually suggested burning it. Hak was SUPER religious so he was not one to question the gods but his Generals were. They threatened to dispose him if he tried to go through with this, so Hak went back to the gods. He was in his room for a week praying and talking with the gods. He emerged with a compromise burn the Lost Forest to cinders or go in and clean it themselves. The Generals chose the first option so Hak was granted a rain of fire over the Woods. The blaze went on for weeks as the remnants of a lost people were incinerated along with an estimated 20,000 survivors. When the people heard about it they once again flocked to one mans banner.

**Gannon.**

Yes. Gannon was found in the Valley, still alive. The Gorons immediately threw him in prison for his attack on their independence all those years ago. He still had a small following in Death Mountain and he used them to successfully demand he be set free. When he gained his freedom, he immediately joined the Gorons Reclamation Army, an army of the free people of Hyrule, and quickly became their General. After the Gorons burned the Woods his army swelled with new recruits. With Gannon firmly in control of an entire army he felt he could exert influence over Hak. He started to gradually accumulate a tremendous amount of influence over the politics of the Empire. Hak grew worried and sent him and his army into the Great Plain to conquer the fortress that was Lon-Lon Ranch. After a string of amazing victories that concluded with Lon-Lon's surrender Gannon saw his chance. He occupied the Ranch and declared it the beginning of the First Hyrulian Empire. When Ingo and Talon, the former rulers declared their support, the remnants of their army joined Gannon.

**Why did the people support Gannon, after what he did before all of this?*after what he did. Delete before all of this***

The people were desperate for a leader. Emperor Hak was to busy praying to the gods, the Hero was declared dead long ago and as far as they knew the entire Royal Family was dead…or worse. Gannon was in the right place at the right time and he took advantage of their fears.

**So what did Gannon do with his new army?**

The do you think he did genius, he rushed the small garrison in Castle Town and captured it. He declared the Hyrulian Empire the only lawful country on the continent and declared war on the Goron.

**And that led to the Second Crisis**

Absa-freaking-loutly. While the two armies were busy fighting some zeds that were deep in Gerudo Valley came out and wreaked havoc on both of the lines restarting the Great Plague. The 2nd Battle for Hyrule was a bloody disaster for both Gannon and Hak who both, once again, shut their doors to outsiders, but this time it was different. Hak expelled all of the foreigners and sent them to Gannon, but by then the doors were closed. With no place to go the refugees fled to the Charred Forest and set up this small community in the ruins of the Kokori. They have survived, even prospered, by partially re-planting the Woods.

**So how was the 2****nd**** Crisis resolved?**

After another 6 years of waiting Gannon dropped the bridge and his goons quickly purged his Empire by killing some and leading others to Haks land.

**So where is the border?**

It was 3 feet in front of Lon-Lon Ranch.

**Why do you think Gannon kept Hak and his Gorons alive this long?**

Because it gives him an enemy to fight and blame all the problems on. As we speak the Divide is the most dangerous border on the planet! Any deserters going either way are impaled on the spike pits on the Hyrulian side or crushed by the boulder traps on the Goron side. It's only a matter of time before they go to war again.

**So why has Gannon left THIS place alive?**

Because he doesn't know about it. This refugee camp is completely isolated and we like it that way.

**There is a scream towards the entrance to the village.**

Oh Gods, looks like I spoke to soon, I must go lest Gannon finds me and kills me.

**I nod and watch her disappear before my eyes. After a moment of confusion I follow and escape without incident. Later reports conclude the refugees were defeated and Gannon assumed control of the Charred Forest.**


End file.
